


Apology

by Diary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, Bechdel Test Fail, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Character of Color, Cho Chang & Marietta Edgecombe Friendship, Conversations, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen Fic, Hogwarts Express, POV Character of Color, POV Cho Chang, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. Under Cho's watchful eye, Neville talks to Marietta about what Hermione did. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

There’s knock on the compartment door.

Cho draws her wand and assures Marietta, “It’s okay.”

She gets up, makes sure her body blocks Marietta from view, and slides the compartment door open with her wand in full view.

Standing in the hallway is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

“Go away,” she hisses. “Harry’s made it quite clear-”

Neville cuts her off, “Look, I haven’t got a wand, Cho. I- I promise I won’t make say anything mean. I’d just like to talk to Marietta for a second.”

“Oh, and I’m supposed to ignore the fact that Luna does have one?”

To her utter shock, Luna withdraws her wand, points it towards herself, and holds it out to Cho. “It’s okay,” she says. “I don’t mind if you hold it while he talks.”

Cho wants to slam the door, but something in Neville’s eyes causes her to hesitate.

Behind her, she hears Marietta say, “Let them in, Cho.”

“Please,” Neville repeats.

Reaching out, Cho takes Luna’s wand and warns, “I’m staying in, and if either of you say anything, I swear I’ll hex you.”

She steps back and opens the door fully.

“Thank you,” Neville says.

“Yes, thank you,” Luna says with a smile.

Neville sits down across from Marietta while Luna stands next to Cho.

“Look, Marietta-” He hesitates. “I’m sorry.”

Marietta looks up.

“Hermione’s my friend, but I don’t agree with what she did,” he continues, and Cho gives him a small bit of credit for looking Marietta straight in the eye. “I mean, whatever your reasons, I don’t think you’re supportive of You-Know-Who. And I’m pretty sure you did what you thought was right.”

“Yes,” she softly answers, “I did. I did this for my mother.”

Nodding, Neville looks down. “In my first year, I got house points for trying to tell on Hermione and them. Dumbledore said it took courage to stand up to friends. I-I don’t think I’d give you house points, but you don’t deserve this,” he says with his eyes going over her covered face. “If you want, I can start looking at plants that might remove them.”

“Dumbledore said that the best thing to do would be to wait for the hex to wear off, and then, have the scars removed,” she answers.

Cho clenches her fists. 

“Scars,” Neville echoes in horror.

“Yes,” Marietta answers. “That is, if the scars can be removed. Knowing your friend-” She doesn’t continue.

“I am sorry,” Neville repeats. “I don’t like what she did.”

Sighing, Marietta nods. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

Shaking her head, Marietta asks, “Will you and Luna please just leave me and Cho alone? I appreciate it, but I just want to be with my friend, right now.”

“Okay,” Neville agrees. He stands. “Thank you for listening to me.”

“Thank you,” Luna echoes. “I don’t care for what Hermione did, either. I hope you can be happy again, soon.”

The two leave, and Cho steps out with them and hands Luna her wand back. “Thank you,” she says. “That was very kind of both of you.”

Nodding, Neville says, “No problem. I’ll try to keep the other Gryffindors from bothering her.”

“And I’ll try to do the same for the members of our house,” Luna says.

Giving a final nod, Cho slips back into the compartment. She hadn’t thought to lock it before, but now, she realises not everyone would be so kind as to knock. Tapping it with her wand, she mutters a locking spell, sits down, and takes Marietta’s hand.

They’ve been together since first year, and Marietta was there holding her while she talked about dying due to wanting so badly to be with Cedric. She tried to chase the pain away as best she could, and Cho plans on doing the same thing even if she has to start hexing others and enduring dirty looks until the end of Hogwarts.

Together, she vows, they’ll keep looking for an antidote to the hex Hermione Granger unfairly inflicted.


End file.
